Is There Anything I Can Do?
by Say-All-That-You-Have-To-Say
Summary: One night Loren Tate finds herself knocking on the door of her brother, Tyler Rorke (same mom, different dad). He welcomes her in with open arms. It is then that Loren meets Eddie Duran. She automatically feels a strong attraction towards him. She doesn't know it, but Eddie feels that same attraction. He feels very protective of her from the beginning. How will this story end?
1. Chapter 1

**Eddie**

Eddie-I'm tired of watching you play Zelda, Tyler. Lets play Mario Kart.

Tyler-Why, so you can kick my ass at it?

Ian-No, so I can beat both of you.

Tyler/Eddie-Fuck you!

Knock knock knock

Tyler-Who could that be this late at night?

He leaves the room to answer the door.

Ian-So mate, how long has it been?

Eddie-What do you mean?

Ian-How long has it been since you've gotten laid?*chuckle*

Eddie-*chuckle* Oh, about a year? Maybe a little longer?

Ian-Woah! Maybe Tyler and I could set you up with someone.

Just then Tyler walks in with a girl. She is so beautiful. All I can do is stare. I wonder who she is. Ian stands up and walks over to her and Tyler.

Ian-Well mate, who is this lovely lady?

Tyler-Ian, Eddie, this is my sister, Loren.

Loren-Hi

I had no idea that Tyler had a sister. I can tell that she had been crying and when she turned her head, I saw a fading bruise on her cheek. I wonder what happened to her.

**Loren**

_What am I doing here? I should go back. But I can't go back, he would probable kill me. _Before I can stop myself, I knock on the door. A few minutes later, the door opens and I rush to hug my brother, Tyler. He hesitates for a moment, then hugs me back. After a few more seconds, I pull back.

Tyler-Loren? What are you doing here?

Loren-Can I stay with you for a while?

Tyler-Yeah. Anything for you.

Loren-Thank you. I missed you so much.

I hug him as a few tears slide down my cheeks.

Tyler-Lo, whats wrong?

Loren-I don't want to talk about it right now.

Tyler-Okay, hey I have some friends over, would you like to meet them?

I put on a fake smile.

Loren-Yeah, sure. I would love to meet them.

Tyler leads me into a room where I see two very attractive men sitting on the couch. They turn to look at us and one of them gets up and makes his way over to us.

Mystery Guy-Well mate, who is this lovely lady?

He had an Australian accent, and I know that most girls would find that sexy, but I just couldn't take my eyes off of the guy on the couch. He was staring at me with the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen.

Tyler-Ian, Eddie, this is my sister Loren.

I realized that that was my queue to talk.

Loren-Hi

I looked over at the guy on the couch. I assumed that he was Eddie. He looked like an Eddie. He was looking at me with an odd expression of compassion and interest. I look away, embarrassed, but I realize too late that I had just showed him one of my many bruises.

Tyler-Hey Lo, do you want to play Mario Kart with us?

Loren-As much as I would love to kick your ass at Rainbow Road, I think I would rather go take a shower and go to bed.

Eddie laughed, a laugh that was gentle and rhythmic. Beautiful.

Tyler-Okay, good night.

Tyler gently kissed the top of my head. I walked out of the room to go take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eddie**

Tyler-Hey Ed, can you go get Halo 4 out of my room?

Eddie-Yeah, sure.

I was walking down the hall when the bathroom door opened and I ran straight into Loren. She was wearing nothing but a towel and her skin and hair were still damp from her shower.

Eddie-I'm so sorry. I was just...

Loren-It's fine. Eddie, right?

Eddie-Yeah. Look, I'm really sorry, I was just going to get a game out of Tyler's room.

Loren-What game?

Eddie-Halo 4.

Loren-Oh my god! He has Halo 4?

Eddie-*chuckle*Yeah, you want to play?

Loren-*smiling*Well duh. I'll be there in a minute. Tell Tyler not to start without me.

And with that, she walked into her room to get dressed.

**Loren**

When I ran into Eddie I didn't feel awkward at all, even though I was in a towel. I felt like I had known him for years. After our brief conversation, I went to get dressed. I put on a tank top and some pajama shorts. When I got to the living room, I sat beside Eddie. For some reason, I felt a really strong attraction towards him. I had never felt this way about a guy that I had just met. There wasn't much room on the couch, so Eddie and I were squished up against each other. We all played for about an hour when there was a knock at the door. It was now about 2am. Tyler left the room to answer the door. I heard a familiar voice, a voice that I never wanted to hear again. A voice that I once associated with love and kindness, but I now associated with anger and pain.

Person-Hey babe.

Ian, Eddie, and I all turned around to see Tyler standing behind Satan's spawn.

Loren-What are you doing here Cam?

**Sorry it was so short. I didn't really know how to end it. And thanks for all the support. I hope you guys like it.**


	3. Author's Note

Look guys, I'm really sorry about not posting... I'm also really sorry that this isn't a chapter.

Don't be mad but I kinda forgot about this story. I decided that I will not post any chapters until after I write the whole story.

I will start working on the 3rd chapter soon but at the moment I am doing a Destiel oneshot for Supernatural.

I regret doing chapter 1 and 2 in script form and therefore I will not do that in chapter 3.

Again, I'm really sorry about not posting... *sneeks up behind you and kisses you on cheek then runs away*


End file.
